Heaven's Libary
by RandamQueen
Summary: In Heaven there is a Libary, that holds everything that has ever been writing. This is a story a little girl who sell her soul and her life afterwards.
1. New Friends

In heaven, there is a library. The library is huge, as it contains everything written within God's domain. It is constantly being filled with more books. There is a special section; the most important. It is off to the side, and to go to it you must pass through an archway, painted gold with the word 'Gospel' carved into it. The books here are ancient. They contain the words of prophet. There is a shelf that is still being filled. It is made of dark oak, and has the word 'Winchester' carved into the side. These books are different from the others. They are printed with a cover that says 'Supernatural', and an image. This is because they have been published.

There is also something strange about the Winchester gospels. There is another set of them. These ones, on the other hand, are not printed into books. They are written into journal and look as if they have been done in a hurry. They are said to have only appeared in the last few days, unlike the others which have being going steady for the last eight years. If you open the first journal and read the first chapter, this is what you find...

The world is full of evil. Vampires roam around at night, killing innocent people for their blood. Werewolves change at the full moon and eat people's hearts. Demons, they trick people into giving them their wishes, in exchange for their souls. It is a constant battle. There are people called hunters who kill these creatures. They break laws, get hurt and most get murdered, trying to save humanity. Sam and Dean Winchester are two of the best hunters out there. However, this story isn't about them. This is about their friend, Emily. Emily "Ambriel" O'Neill.

It started in 1999, on a nice day in November. The trees were bare, but the ground was still covered with leaves. Not ugly, waterlogged leaves, but ones from movies: dry and different shades of red, brown and orange. It was warm but not hot outside - the sunny weather was strange for Ireland. There were about twenty kids running around in a playground. It had a blue, plastic slide, painted-on hop-scotch and other typical playground features. The scene was a perfect picture. However, inside the building was a little girl. She was five years old; with straight, long, black hair, tanned skin and was tall for a five year old. She was sitting at a desk, colouring.

'It's so annoying, isn't it?' A voice behind her said.

'What is?' she said quietly. She was very shy. The kid she was looking at was a boy, around her age. She had never seen him in her class. He was smiling, like a cat.

'Not being allowed to go and play, having to stay inside,' he replied. 'It sucks.' The little girl looked down.

'I like the inside, less people to stare, to mock and hurt you.'

'Oh,' the boy said, clearly shocked. 'Well, I'm not going to mock you, I'm just going to talk,' he said, walking closer.

'Ok,' she said. She pulled out the chair beside her. He sat down. Silence surrounded them.

After five minutes, the boy asked 'What's your name?'

'Emily. Emily O'Neill,' she replied quietly.

'Mine's Andrew… I like your dress.'

She blushed, murmuring, 'Thanks, my granny got it for me.' It was a nice dress. Dark blue, almost navy and like something from Wonderland. Yes, she was overdressed for play-school, but she didn't care. The mocking, the hate, the screaming was enough already to make her feel crazy. She would wear a dress if she wanted to wear a dress.

Thinking of the screaming made it worst. It was like someone was sitting on her shoulder, shouting to be heard. When she thought about it, it was like she had opened the floodgates. People were climbing over each other in order to be heard. She had told her mother and she said that there was nothing, that it was her imagination. It wasn't, she knew they were real. 'Wha'cha drawing?' Andrew asked. She looked at him and at the crayon drawings.

'Angels,' she responded, smiling.

The picture was good, for crayon. There were three men and one woman on the page. One man and the woman were standing on the right of the page. The girl had red hair, and was pale. She was wearing a dress, and was very pretty. The man next to her was taller than her. He was skinny, with short, dirty-blond hair. His clothes were worn-looking. On the left side of the page was another man. He was identical to the other, but the skin on his face looked like it had a rash. Also he had horns. Tiny horns, that you wouldn't see unless you looked, but they were there.

The last man was in the centre of the page. He was normal height, tanned and had short, black hair and beautiful, blue eyes. He was wearing a suit and a brown overcoat. All of the angels had wings. They weren't white like the typical pictures of angels. They were huge and black, and looked very powerful.

'It's really good,' Andrew said. 'Do you know their names?'

'No,' Emily said, firmly. 'I don't.' She finished the drawing, folded it and then put it in her back-pack. She then sat in silence and waited for the other children to come in from the playground.

'Do you want to meet an angel?' Andrew asked.

Emily turned and looked at Andrew. He looked different; his eyes were yellow and larger than normal human eyes.

'What are you?' Emily asked, confused. Andrew leaned back in his chair.

'I'm a demon,' he replied. Emily stood up and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. 'So you want to see the angels or not?' Andrew the Demon said. Emily stared at the hand, holding her arm. She was truly and complete terrified. Demons, were evil, they deceived innocent people and tortured them forever in Hell. She knew she had to be clever, but what he was suggesting, well... It was the chance of a lifetime.

'Andrew's not your name, is it?' Emily said, surprised that she hadn't stammered in fear.

'No, and I'm not going to tell you it,' he replied. He stood up and looked her in the eyes. 'What's the price?' Emily asked. The voice in her head screamed louder then she had ever heard before.

'You get ten years and I get your soul,' Andrew said. Emily thought about it. The voices seemed be screaming 'no,' 'don't,' and 'stay.' She shook her head to clear it.

'Deal,' she said. The voice screamed, 'NO, stop!' She had to grab her ears and try to block them out. 'Stop, go away, LEAVE ME ALONE,' she screamed to herself. The demon grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, for only a second. It was enough and the deal was signed.

Emily blinked in surprised. 'So what's going to happen?' she asked him.

'You meet the angels, and in ten years I get your soul,' his voice unable to hide his joy. 'I'll come calling on-' he stopped to check his watch. '-On the 11th of November, 2009. Ten years from today. Will you remember?'

'Yes, it's my 16 birthday,' she said quietly.

'Oh, well, happy birthday, then,' he said, surprised.

'Emily, why were you shouting?' a female voice said from behind her. She turned and saw her teacher, Ms. Molloy. She was a short, brown-haired woman, who believed that smiling was the answer to every problem. She was doing her best "everything is ok" smile at the five year old.

'Yeah, I was just-' Emily started, turning back to Andrew. She stopped as she saw he had disappeared. He was a demon after all, no point getting caught in a playschool.

'Who were you talking to?' she asked, in a voice so sweet it could raise your blood-sugar.

'My…imaginary friend,' Emily answered, smiling cutely, trying to fool the teacher. It worked. 'That's wonderful, what's their name?' she asked, bending down to look the child in the eye.

'Andrew the… monkey,' Emily says. The person on her shoulder chuckled. 'What the hell,' Emily thought. 'They've never done anything but yell before.'

'What was Andrew saying?' the teacher asked, smile still sickly wide.

'Happy birthday,' Emily said.

'That's great… did he get you a present?' Ms. Molloy said, going for a home-un. Emily smiled, truly happy.

'I'm going to meet an angel,' she said.


	2. Books & Walkmans

**Hello minions (dodges brick) **

**I shouldn't call you minions...sorry about that. Thank you everyone who read and especially Kirk who reviewed and featherkitten who favourite. They each receive their own Castiel, complete with overcoat and say six of your favourite catchphrase include "Hey Ass butt", "I don't understand that reference" and must more!**

**Also, due to the fact I went back to school last week, I say update will be kinda space. I'm sorry, blame the government. Now onto the chapter! **

Emily didn't do anything for the next two hours until school ended. Sure her class was force to sing happy birthday to her, but who care about a silly song about birthday. She could hardly contain her enjoyment as she teacher told the student to clean up their colours and Lego. The teachers were puzzled. Emily had being her normal, sad, quiet self in the morning, but had complete turned around at lunch. They put it done to the child enjoy her birthday. Emily all but run out the door when the teacher let them go. Her dress flapped like crazy in the wind, as she ran into the courtyard. She saw a woman. She was tall, with long blonde hair to her shoulder, pale and with dark, green eyes. Emily to her and hugged her legs. 'Hi mommy,' she said, smiling.

Sarah O'Neil looked down as her youngest. She was smiling up at her, her bright, blue eyes wide and full of joy. She was shocked. Normal she would have walked out last or not at all and she would have to go in and dragged her daughter into the car. 'Good day, honey?' She asked hugging her daughter. Emily nodded and stepped away, realising she must have scared her mother. Sarah put out her hand, which Emily grabbed, happily. 'Another surprise,' Sarah thought. They started to walk to the car. Emily skipped. She decided to call Emily shrink in the morning and tell him the good news.

You see, Sarah know there was something wrong with her child. When from three months old, Sarah had seen her daughter covering her ears. The child could barely hold up her neck, but was covering her eyes. Sarah was worried, but she thought that Emily was just experimenting. However, as the months went on, she got more and more worried. Emily walked at nine months and kept walking around the living room, like she was running away from something. At 11 months she said 'Angel.'

They had being at breakfast at the time. Sarah worked at a computer company and was on her way to work. Her husband, Patrick worked for the UN. His job was to deal with the shit that they didn't want in the papers. Things that he couldn't tell his wife about and she was grateful he didn't. He was normal all the same: a loving husband, a great father and a really good barbeque. They had another child as well. A boy, ten years older than Emily, called Arthur.

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, the adult with coffee and brand flakes, Arthur with coco pop and tea and Emily with porridge. Out of nowhere Emily said 'Angel,' and then flicked porridge at her brother face. He dodged and laughed at his baby sister. 'Good word, but that was a terrible throw,' he said and flicked some of his breakfast at his sister. It landed on her nose and she squeaked. 'Arthur, don't throw food at your sister,' Patrick said, smiling. He got a tissue and wiped his younger, who yelled in protest.

Sarah watched the scene in shock. She had no idea where her child could have heard that work. Yes, they were Catholic, but they didn't go to mass or pray. Hell, Emily hadn't been Christen. 'Angel,' she said again, pointing her little fingers at the shape between her parents. 'Yes, Honey, I know your mother is so hot, she properly an angel, but not at the breakfast table,' her father said, getting a punch in the arm from her mother. Still she worried.

When Emily was 2, she started too worried more. It was a normal day. Emily was playing, Arthur was doing his homework and Sarah was on the phone, talking to someone about something. Then Arthur tapped her shoulder. 'Mom, Emily acting silly,' he said. She looked and dropped the phone. Emily was… convulsing. She eyes had rolled into the back of her head, her arms were shaking and she was saying gibberish. 'Patrick called an ambulance,' she said, as she ran to her daughter and tried to get her to stop. Patrick managed to call an ambulance and they came. Sarah and Arthur rode in the ambulance, and Sarah just stared at her now unconscious daughter.

They got to the hospital and Emily was taking away, and Sarah was let to deal with everything. The insurance company, the doctors and the face her child is sick. Emily woke up a few hours later, and was met by a man who talked to her in a slow and meaningful voice. Sarah wasn't allowed in and just sat, and waited. He finally came out and sat beside her. Patrick had taken Arthur home a few hours ago. The Shrink, explain the best he could. He said that her daughter had seeing something and that thing had caused… this. The Shrink gave her a note and told her to get the pills at the counter in the hospital.

At first she started to Risperidone, in order to stop the voices. Then she had to start taking sleeping pills, because she developed insomnia. She also started getting fatter. Patrick and Sarah started to argue about the drugs. Patrick said that he didn't want his daughter to get fat and have to take drugs in order to life. Sarah argued that her daughter wouldn't be able to live without them. That decided it; Emily was going to go on the drugs. She also started to go to a Shrink twice a week.

Sarah stopped thinking about the past and focused on this happy moment. She smiled and unlocked the door to the car. She belted Emily in and sat in the drivers sit. She started to car and they drove away.

'So honey,' Sarah started after a few minutes silences. 'How was your day?'

'Good,' Emily replied, swinging her legs and kicking to seat in front of hers. 'I made a friend, kinda,' she added. Sarah nearly crashed the car.

'That's, that's great, honey,' Sarah said, her stomach doing flips. 'What their name?' She looked at her daughter, using the mirror and saw that she was hesitating. That wasn't a good sign.

'Andrew,' Emily finally said. She looked out the window and smiled. Sarah looked outside. There wasn't anything there.

'Honey, are you seeing something,' Sarah asked her good mood evaporating. It would make sense.

'No, mom, I actually made a friend,' Emily replies, cheerful.

'You didn't hear… anything, when you were talking to him? Did you?' Sarah pushed. Emily looked uncomfortable, she knew she had.

'Did was different today, mum,' Emily said, quietly and Sarah sighed.

'What did I tell you? If you here a voice, you tell me straight away, so we had called Dr. Gallaher,' Sarah say.

'Mum, he told me that not to talk to Andrew, that he was bad,' Emily said and Sarah was speechless. No one talked for five minutes.

'You never told me that it was a man before,' Sarah said, finally.

Emily was humming to herself and was still looking out the window. 'He screams and screamed and told me to stay,' she said and stared at that the things pacing by. 'I didn't…. I'm not sure it was a good idea.'

'No, no, it was,' Sarah said, smiling. This was good. She was finally learning to not obey the voice… this man that haunt her daughter every waking moment. 'I'm proud of you, what you did wasn't easy, but this is good. We're getting better,' Sarah said to herself more than her child.

They arrived home soon afterward. The got out of the car and went inside. The first thing Emily saw was bags. There were three suitcases by the stairs. Two where black, business style one with name tags. The other well covered in stickers. Some new, other not, from different places around the world: Japan, China, America, and Canada, South Africa and many, many other. Emily recognised it from anywhere.

'GRANNY,' she shouted and ran into the living. Sure enough, there was an old lady there. She was kinda short, 5'6 properly with grey, curly hair like all old lady had. She was wearing a shirt and a blouse and a seashell necklace. This was her grandmother, Rose, her dad's father. Her grandfather had passed a few years before she was born.

'My dear, how have you been? You getting so tall, I'm shocked,' Rose said, hugging her granddaughter.

'I'm good…. I made a friend,' Emily said, breaking away from the hug and looked around the room. There sitting on the sofa, sat two other old people. Instead of smiling, they looked like they had just eaten a lemon. These were her other grandparents, her mum's parents. They were in business style clothing, and were talking about well, business. They still worked even do they were in their last 60's.

'That's good. What their name? Are they a boy or a girl?' Her granny asked, drawing her attention away from her other grandparents, who were currents arguing which some man called bob about air or boat shipping.

'His name is Andrew, he was in my class today,' Emily said, focusing on her grandmother. She smiled and decided not the mention the deal.

'That's nice,' she replied. 'Are you going to invite him to you birthday party?' she continued. Emily's face fell.

'I'm not having a party, granny,' she said. 'Why did you think I was having one?' she asked, confused. Her grandmother was speechless and was searching for something, anything to say.

'Who want tea,' Sarah called out, interrupting the now awkward conversation.

'That's sounds lovely, thank you Sarah,' Rose said, smiling.

'Mom, Dad does you…' Sarah asked, turning to them.

'Yeah, honey what would be wonderful,' her father said, and went straight back to bob saying 'don't you relies it'll cost twice the price and it will get them a week early? It's a no, alright.'

'I'll help,' Emily said and followed her mom into the kitchen. There where parcels on the kitchen table. Somewhere wrapped in pink, wrapping paper with fairies and other girly stuff and the other were wrapped in brown paper and string. It wasn't hard to guess who they were from. The kettle was already boiled and there was one there. He was tall, 5'10, properly with short, sanded hair. He was wearing a black jumped, a white shirt, a red tie that was loose, black slakes and black, leather shoes. He turned around. Emily looked at the bright, blue eyes and the cheeky smile.

'Welcome home, my lady,' he said bowing.

'Arthur, cop on,' Sarah said at her elders, but was smiling.

'What, I can't be my charming, handsome self?' he asked, looking hurt.

'Yes, that what I'm saying. Now move it or make your grandparents tea,' she said. He was gone in a blink. Sarah started to make a pot of tea and Emily stood in the middle of the kitchen staring. She wasn't allowed near the kettle in case she hurt herself or someone else.

'Do you want to play with your brother?' Sarah asked and Emily nodded. 'You can go,' she said and Emily walked away.

Emily nodded, left the room and went upstairs. She nodded at her brother's and entered before he could reply. Arthur's room was unlike most 16 year old boys because it was clean. The walls were cream and the floors were wooden. The wall opposite her had two windows that loved out into the garden. There was a poster of the tube tunnels of the walls and a dark blue rug spread across most of the floor. There was also a desk, with textbooks stacked on it. It also had the normal bedroom stuff: Wardrobe, cupboard and a book shelf. Arthur was lying on his bed, with his tie and jumper beside him. He was reading a boy and listen to his Walkman. She walked to his beside and stood waiting for him to see her. When he does, he jumps up in shock.

'Where did you come from,' he asked, taking off his head phones and putting down his book, upside so to leave the page.

'Downstairs,' Emily replied, and Arthur cracked a smile.

'Well da, I doubt you were in Alaska if I saw you five minutes ago,' he said, smirking.

'How could I be in Alaska?' Emily asked, very confused. Alaska was very far way and would be over ten hour journey, by plane at least. There was no way she could have been in the kitchen, gone to Alaska and come back in five minutes.

'I was joking, little sis,' Arthur said, patting her head. She didn't understand why he did that but she was fine with it.

'What are you reading?' She asked, picking up the book. She recognised the beating up cover straight away. 'Harry Potter, I thought you had read that before,' she asked, looking at him again with the same look of confusing.

'That the thing about books, sis,' Arthur said, sitting down on the bed again. He signalled for her to sit beside him as he continued talking. 'You read something for the first time, and it's like falling in love. You learn about the little quirks, the plot twist, and the thing that make it… it, you know.' She nodded, and he keeps going. 'When, you finished a book, it's like saying goodbye, and rereading a book, it's like remember the happy times. You still see the quirks; you make yourself forget the plot twist and you just expectance it again.' He finished his speech and added as any after thought 'And Warner Bros. just bought the rights so I decided to reread it for the kicks.'

'You're a very odd person,' Emily said, but she smiled at her brother odd, odd ways. She looked at the cover again, with the boy staring at the train and asked 'Why are you home?'

'I had a half day because the first years have their parent teacher evenings,' he said, laying back down onto the day and grinning. They saw in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. Finally Arthur asked 'So how's the birthday going?'

'It's good… I don't feel different,' Emily answer, stilling staring at the boy, for some reason.

'Are you ok?' Arthur asked, getting worried. 'Did… did the voice say anything today?'

Emily looked at him. He was the only one who asked did the voice say anything. The only one she feel ok to tell. But today, today she didn't. It was a surprise. 'No… its being quiet every sense mom made be start taking two tablets,' she answers. She didn't like lying, but she knew it was for the best.

'Sweet, now… Harry is talking with a snake and a certain Giant is going to show up soon sooooo,' Arthur said and she smiled.

'I'll leave you… goodbye,' she said, standing up.

He was already reading.

**My god, this chapter took me so long. Like, I started school and basically everyone the legal drinking age keep talking about exams; my brother came back from London after three months. And I'm sorry to say, the next chapter is going to take longer. (Takes a twenty minute break to cry about my life and being old). **


	3. Piano Lessons

Chapter 3-

Emily went to her room after her conversation with Arthur. She opened her doors to her room. It was the same size as her brothers, with pale, blue walls and the same wooden floors. She didn't have a desk or as many bookshelves. She did have more pictures on her wall. They were of fairies, pixies and of course: angels, all of them drawn by Emily. Her mother thought that it was just something she had picked up from a girl in school. The truth was, she didn't really know. It was just a thing she did. Draw angels and other flying humanoids. She grabbed the new pictures, some blue-tac and put it on the wall. She smiled.

She didn't really do anything for the next while… she just drawing some more pictures. They were very fun to do and it was kind of… addictive. She was drawing the red haired girl again, when there was a knock on her door. She closed her copy book and said 'Come in.' The door opened and man walked in. He looked like his son. He was around the same height, maybe taller, his hair was darker, a more medium brown than blonde. He was wearing a suit: black tie and everything. Well, not the silly little waist coat because he was "too cool" for that. He had hazel eye as well.

'Hi Emily,' he said, his face blank.

'Hi dad, how are you?' Emily asked, not sure if she should call him sir or not. Something, it was okay not to but other times it wasn't. It depended on what mood he was in. It seemed like he was in a good mood.

'I'm fine,' he said.

'Cool… are we having dinner soon? ,' she added, as an afterthought.

'Yes I think so. Wash and get ready. Make sure you bring your pills, so you can take them with dinner,' he replied and with that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Emily nodded to herself, mentally kicking herself for forgetting to take them early. It was going to be very awkward taking the pills in front of her grandparents. She jumped off the bed, grabbed the little, blue, plastic pill holder that her mom organised every week and went to the bathroom. She met Arthur there, who was still in his uniform. He looked like he had falling asleep in it. 'Did you fall asleep?' she asked, curious.

'Is it that obvious?' he asked as he finished washing his hands and dried them.

'Yes,' Emily answered, pulling her step to the sink and started to wash hers.

'God dammit… I'm too lazy to change,' he said, putting hand to his forehead. He suddenly looked ill.

'Are you ok?' Emily asked, worried. She put a hand on his should, forgetting she had just put Lavender- flavour soap on them. He looked at the hand and sighed.

'Yeah, I'm just tired,' he replied, and she had a feeling that there was something else. She didn't push. He'd did this sometimes… not tell her about what was wrong. He'd be back to his normal self in a while, but it was happening more and more often lately. It was like he was giving up.

'Why don't we both change, and be late,' she suggested, smiling. He looked at her and shook his head at her happiness.

'You just want to fight the man, don't you?' he said and Emily looked up at him confused.

'Who is the man?' she asked, and received a pinch on the check for her answer. They both let the bathroom and got change. Emily switched her Alice style dress for something simpler: a plain white t-shirt, a light green jumper and a pinkish skirt. She was wearing white ankle socks as well, that made her slide slightly as she went down the stairs. She looked around for her family and saw her parents in the kitchen. She started to walk to them, when she heard a coughing. She looked over at her other grandparents, who were sitting on the same sofa as two hours before. There phones had been packet away and there was the remains of tea and biscuits.

They looked at each other for a while, till her grandmother broke the silence. 'So Emily, how has school been?'

'It's been fine… We learning to write and read at the moment so we are doing a lot of work,' Emily said, feeling uncomfortable. That was normal, feeling uncomfortable talking to your grandparents. Her grandfather was chuckled to himself, and his wife gave him a dirty look. She looked back at Emily, smiling.

'That nice, darling,' she replied. She breathed loudly, and then said the question she had expected the minute she turned up. 'So where is Arthur?'

'Hello, sorry, looking this good takes time,' Arthur said, spinning into the room. Suddenly, it's seemed to get brighter. Her grandfather smiled, stood up and shook her brother's hand. 'Hey, granddad, you're looking well. Is that a new tie,' Arthur said, sounding like he actually cared. Emily smiled and left them to their discussion of how amazing her brother was and how proud he made them. She knew it was bad to be jealous, it was a sin. She could help herself. Just one she wished that they said were proud. It was selfish, she knew. That she had to do something good.

She entered the kitchen, thinking, when her mother said 'Emily, will you set the table?' Emily looked up at her mother, who was busy mashing carrots for a roast dinner. She nodded and grabbed knives, forks, paper towels and glasses from around the kitchen. She even folded the towels and placed the knives on them, with the forks balanced on top. She smiled when she was done, it looked good. She sat on her usual chair, waiting for her mother to serve food. It was done very shortly. Her mother summoned the family and they all sat down.

'Who wants to say grace?' her father asked, looking around. Emily looked at her grandfather, who was looking at her with an expression she couldn't place. It was a kinda blankness, mixed with some else. Her thought were interrupted by her father's mother agreeing to say the prayer. She closed her eyes and repeated the phrase.

She ate in silence, with her family talking about everything, from politics to television. It was less than two months to Christmas, so there was much planning and deciding where everyone was going to go.

'We would love for you guys to come stay with us for Christmas,' her mother's mom said, smiling.

'That's very nice for you to offer, Grace,' her father said. 'But, I think we may stay at home this Christmas.'

'We?' Sarah, asked, raising an eyebrow. Patrick smiled and her mother rolled her eyes. It was so perfectly normal, it made Emily smile. She didn't like to go to her grandparents. They owned a house in the middle of the country side, beside a river. It was always cold there, and unless you like to fish all day, there was nothing to do. She didn't want to have to Christmas there.

'I've got an idea,' her other grandmother added. 'Why don't you guys have Christmas here, and then go to Grace's and Pat's for New Year's.'

'That's a good idea, mom but what about you?' Patrick asked.

'Me? I don't know what I'll be doing. I live in the moment, remember.' She replied, joking. Emily saw her mother grandparent's share a look. It was the Jesus-why-are-we-related-to-this-idiot look.

'Hey, speaking of living in the moment,' Arthur said, after observing the look. 'Why don't we get Emily her present? I'm surprised she hasn't asked to open them yet.'

'It's fine really, we can wait till dinner's over,' Emily said.

'No, little sis, I want see what you got,' Arthur said. Emily smiled at her brother's eager face. Something it was like he was the six year old.

'Don't you want your present?' the voice asked. Emily dropped her fork onto the floor, with a loud ding. Everyone turned to look at her. Emily gulped and opened her pill box that was beside her. She started to swallow them two at a time with her family looking on hurt. Went she had finished she drank her whole glass of water in one go. She bent down, picked up her fork and continued to eat the roast chicken on her plate. Everyone went back to eating and no one talked for five minutes.

'Chicken's really good, mom,' Arthur said, and was met with the others mumbling their compliments as well. Then the silence took over again. Emily finished her food, placed her fork and knife together on the plate, and nibbled on her thumb.

'May I leave the table? ,' she asked, and her mother nodded. She stood up, taking her plate to the counter top and put it there before strolling into the sitting room. Her granny came out soon after and sat beside her on the sofa.

"Honey what happened?' she asked softly, and Emily nodded slowly.

'We're not meant to talk about it,' she replied and her grandmother pulled onto her lap.

'Well I'm not 'we' I'm me, so tell me!' she said smiling. Emily looked at her Grandmother and saw that she did change. That she actually wanted to know.

'He asked me why I didn't want to open my presents,' she said, and Grace nodded knowingly.

'Don't you?' she asked and Emily looked at her smiling eyes.

'Don't I what?'

'Open your present, you silly Muffin,' Grace said, poking her stomach, playfully. Emily was surprised, and made a noise that sounded oddly like a mouse that was being stood on, and caused her grandmother chuckles, softly to herself.

'Well, at least open mine now,' she said, when she had calmed down. Emily nodded, and crawled out of her lap. Grace stood up and went to retrieve the present that was still in the kitchen. She then places it on the floor in front of Emily. Emily got off the sofa and sat cross legged beside the present. The box was a rectangle and looked kind of like a book. The wrapping was a little blue, with drawings covering it. She was carefully, making sure not to rip the paper. Inside there was a book: a notebook. It had a purple, hardback cover. Emily opened the pages and flicked through it. The pages were white and were very tough.

'I thought it would be a good idea for you to keep a dairy for the year… I did it went I was a girl as well,' her grandmother explain. 'We'll buy one every year and when your 16, you'll have ten of them.

'Thank you,' Emily whispered. It really was a beautiful book. The moment was ruined when her father walked in followed by her other family members.

'Oh, you start to open your gifts,' he said, looking from his mother to her.

'Yes father,' Emily said, looking at the book again before handing it to her grandmother. She smiled and put it down beside her. Grace looked at her son, who was currently talking to his father-in-law about the possible of having some drinks. Grace didn't really like her family in law. They were good people; she just thought her son could do better.

'Okay, peasants let's get this ball rolling,' Arthur said, coming in with a pot of tea. The next hour was spent wrapping present and having drinks. Emily got a few dresses, a new pair of black shoes and CD of classical music. There was one present left. It was a letter, from her grandparents. Emily picked it up and looking at her granny for support, as she opened it. She pulled out the piece of paper inside and read it. She understood some of the words.

'Piano lessons,' she said. The others, who had been quietly chatting, now stop. Emily stood up, hugged her grandparents and said 'thank you.' She then went to her mother and asked 'Can I go to bed?' Her mother just nodded and Emily quickly walked out of the room, making sure she collected her present, except the last one. 'Goodnight everyone,' she said before leaving.

Once she left the room, she quietly ran up the stair and went into her room. She placed her presents on a chair and changed into a nightie. She grabbed her sleeping pill and ate them dry, before getting into bed. She was asleep in 10 minutes, with the sound of her family arguing filling her ears.

Emily woke up later at an unknown time. She sat up in bed and looked at her clock. It was about 12 o'clock, she didn't know how long she had been sleeping for. Suddenly, there scream and her door crashed open. Emily looked at the man now standing in the doorway. The light from behind him blurred his face… but she could still see his black eyes.

'Hello, Emily,' he purred.

**I am so sorry this took so long… School has been crazy and I had a day off on Friday, to write but spent it playing D&D instead. There been 1 birthday, 2 Weddings and a funeral and that's the last 3 weeks. I'm slow turning into one of those writers who don't post for months and its really short and a cliff hanger. I lie; I AM ONE OF THOSE WRITERS. It's only going to get worst. Comment would help "encourage" me (wink)**

**Thank you, for reading… see you next month. (I'm not joking it properly will be Halloween, the next time I post.) **


	4. Black eyed man

**Wow… I have a problem. So know how I "joked" said 'this will be posted at around Halloween 'cause I'm so bad at updating'. Well Halloween was a long time ago. Have you ever had writer block, that you know what you want to say and what you write is just so bad that you have to delete half of it, cry and tried again, in like a week. That was this chapter. **

**I did finish is around the 25 ****th****, but then my beta got really busy (BTW, she plays violin and she just got into the National Youth Orchestra FOR THE WHOLE COUNTRY WOOOOOO). The chapter only got betad (that not a word), on the sixth and then I was have a crisis about study and stuff so yeah. Also I wrote have of the chapter in past tense and the other have in present tense so yeah. **

**I'm a terrible writer, that's the result of that rant. However, I have excellent news, which will be relived at the end of the chapter (ehehehehe). **

Emily blinked and the man was now stood over her, smiling. He looked like a normal looking guy with dark, short hair and of course: black eyes. He grabbed Emily's shoulder and pulled her out of the bed. Emily just stared at him mouth open. The Black eyed man smiled.

'Let's go,' he said, and reached into his pocket to grab something. There was a yelled and the black eye man start to steam. Emily is dropped back onto the bed as the man holds onto his now bubbling face and screamed.

Then a mysterious female voice said 'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus.' The man turned around, in obvious pain and tried to say something, but was interrupted by a mix of his own screams and the next phrase of text that the girl said. Emily looked pass the black eyed man at her mysterious saviour. She was tiny… properly only a few feet taller than Emily. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and Emily couldn't tell the colour in the dark.

'Screw this,' the blacked eye man said, interrupting Emily gazing. A black cloud appeared… from his mouth.

'Crap,' the lady said, as the man collapsed onto the ground, the cloud disappeared threw the doorway. She stepped over the man's body and placed a hand on Emily shoulder. 'Are you ok?' she asked, her accent was foreign. Her English was broken; her A's more rounded than normal. 'Should a turn on the light or,' the lady said, and she flinched on the light. Emily blinked, as her eyes adjusted to the light. She stared into her saviours eyes- they were dark brown, almost black. She had dark skin and her was black.

'My name is Sarah, what your?' Sarah asked. Emily looked at the man on the floor. He was unconscious.

'Emily,' she said. Sarah nodded. She whispered something to herself that Emily didn't catch. 'What happened to him,' she asked instead, and gestured to the man on the floor. Sarah turned and looks at him.

'He was possessed.'

'Possessed?'

'Yes, by a demon,' Sarah said. Emily blinked several times, as she tried to processes the information. She felt sick. Sarah went and checked the man. She cussed out loud and stood up, and walked back to Emily. 'Do you have a jumper and slippers, or something?' She asked, as she looked around the room. Emily nodded and got out of the bed. She looked as Sarah as she wrapped the pink robe around herself, and placed the sheep slippers on. Sarah turned about from the she had been looking out of and asked if Emily was ready. Emily nodded.

'Ok, stay with me, and just don't… look,' Sarah said.

'Don't look?'

'Don't look, it easier that way,' Sarah said. She grabbed Emily hand and pulled her out of the room. They walked down the hallway in silences and Emily looked at her brother's door.

'We should get Arthur,' Emily said, she pulled away from Sarah.

'No,' Sarah said, but Emily had already up the door. Emily opened the door. Everything was normal, as first glance. Arthur was asleep; his Harry potter had falling off his bed. She saw the first sign on that Harry Potter, those first drops of blood. She stepped into the room, and turned on the lights. He was in bed, but wasn't sleeping. His eyes were opened, paler than she had ever seen them. There was blood around his mouth which was twisted, like was screaming.

'Arthur?' Emily whispered, as she walked halfway into the room. She stopped and just looked: at the blood around his mouth, at his eyes, and how still he was. 'Arthur,' she said, louder, her voice going squeak. She felt Sarah, was stood beside her, and judged the situation.

'Emily, we should go,' she said, softly.

'What wrong with him?' Emily said, looking up at her rescuer.

'Emily, I'm sorry, but the demon… he,' Sarah started to explain, and Emily understands. The Black eyed man, he took Arthur away. Her brother was gone. She felt like breaking down: to scream, to let the voices flow over her and finally make her crazy, but she felt numb. Even the voices are silence. 'Look, we should go,' Sarah said. Emily didn't reply. She was just searching for voice, for some normality, even if her crazy, messed up normality. Sarah pulled her out of the room, turned off the lights and closing the door.

They walked downstairs is silence, each person thought about the body. Stood in the living room were a boy and girl. Emily didn't even see what they looked like. The images of the day just keep flicking pass her eyes. Sarah and the boy started to talk. 'Did anyone?' Sarah asked and the boy shook his head. Sarah cussed under her breath. The other girl just looked around the room and out the window. She didn't want to be here, that was the impression that Emily got.

Sarah saw that Emily was just standing beside her. 'Do you want to go sit on the couch or something,' she asked and Emily nodded. She walked to the sofa, the same one she sat on a few hours ago, she realised. The others stood in a circle and quietly argued about what to do. 'We should call the police,' Sarah said. The other girl shook her head and said 'we can't get catch here.' Sarah groaned and replied 'for god sake, we'll leave, you idiot. We can't just wait till someone decides to come over.' The boy just stood and stared at the ground.

The Girl made a noise of frustration and walked out of the house. The boy looked at her, than Sarah. 'Go, I'll call and then we can leave,' she said, and pointed to the doorway. The boy nodded, looked at Emily and left the house. Sarah sat beside her. 'I'm sorry about your brother,' she said, after a few seconds silence.

'Why?'

Sarah looked at Emily, who just looked at her sheep slippers. 'I don't know, maybe it's destiny, maybe it's bad luck, you know wrong place wrong time,' Sarah said, her sentences ending in a sigh.

'Was it just Arthur?' Emily asked, breaking her focus from her shoes and looked at Sarah. She didn't say anything, the silence answer the question. 'Ok,' Emily said. She sniffed, and felt tears. They had somehow appeared in the last few minutes, unannounced. Sarah patted her back, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Emily heard her speak into the phone, giving the home address and then hanged up. She walked out of the kitchen and stood beside Emily. 'I have to go,' Sarah said. Emily nodded and suddenly she was being hugged. It ended quickly, Sarah stepped back and smiled. 'Goodbye,' she said. Emily nodded and Sarah left, not looking back.

Emily sat for a few more minutes, then sat back and lay down, and just stared at the roof. She focused on the voices. They had returned some time ago but she hadn't heard them until she was alone. She was truly alone she relied.

The Police came soon afterwards. A lady walked into the room and Emily sat up. The police officer had worn a bright, green jacket, black slacks and cap with metal badge on it.

'Hello, my name is Officer Malloy, did you call us, sweetie?' She asked, smiling. Emily shook her head, and the officer frowned 'Where are your parents,' she asked. Her partner was just coming into the house. He looked at the stairs, then at his other half, as if asking for permission.

'They're upstairs, something happened,' Emily said, quietly. The officer took that as a yes, and made his way up the stairs. Officer Malloy sat down beside her and asked 'sweetie, what happened?' Emily turned to look at her. How could she explain? She could hear the other police officer, as he made his way around. 'He would understand what to do,' she thought.

'A man came,' Emily started. Suddenly, the foot step stopped, and then ran back the way it came. 'He had black eyes,' Emily said. Officer Malloy was visual shocked, but Emily honestly didn't care. The male Officer suddenly appeared in the room and said something that she didn't hear. The two Officers stood together and called into their radios. Then blue lights appeared outside. A woman with a big smile and sad eyes wrapped a blanket around Emily and took her into an ambulance and drove, far, far away.

Days later-

The paper's reported it as a kidnapping gone wrong. Two drugs addict with unknown narcotics, tried to kidnap Emily but it had gone wrong, and it happened resulted in everyone death but hers. The true was that no one known what happened. It's too weird. It'll goes down into an unmarked file somewhere in an unmarked cupboard. It's the type of thing that happens on X-files, the neighbours say, from behind their locked doors, no wanting to think about but can't help doing so.

The funnels were on the Wednesday, the next week, five days after the Murders. 5 coffins, two ornate, and the other three painful plain are resting on the green grass. It was one of those days: where the sun was shining, but it was still cool, like death was in the air. Emily thought it was appropriate. There were a lot of people there: Business partner, co-workers and friends. There were a lot of press there as well, who were hoping to get a picture of the little orphan with the sad blue eyes and the fucked up head.

Emily was alone. There no one she could have spoken to. The police just look at her with a look of worry and confusion, because her story was crazy. She doesn't say anything about the deal with the yellow eyed boy, because black eyed kidnapper is silly enough. She stayed with a kind, old, lady who has a cat. It hidden it her rooms something but Emily liked to pet him, he purrs, it's all good. The lady didn't talk much and gave Emily space. She stood back at the ceremony, as Emily stared at the coffins.

She felt like she should say something. To them. Her family. She couldn't think of anything. There was a thousand thought going a thousand miles an hour in her head, but nothing made sense. She absent-mindfully plays with the edge of her dress, looked down at it. It's not the nice dress she has: it has been bought the day before and was too long, going well passes her knees.

'It terrible, is in it?' A voice said. Emily goes tense, mysterious voices hadn't been good in the last while, or every. The voice continued 'But it can't be helped, God works in mysterious ways, or so they say.' Emily looked at the man. He was normal height, White, with short black hair and a barely existing beard. He was wearing a dark suit and a dark jacket over it.

'Who are you?' Emily asked, quietly. The man looked at her, and did a little half smile, as if he found her question amusing.

'My name doesn't matter kid, I was just paying my respect that was all,' he replied. He turned and walked to the seat, where he joined into a conversation with some old men in suits. Emily looks back at the coffins. They're closed at the moment, but she can still tell who inside each one. Her grandparents are in the ornate one, that where made months before in case they died. Her parents and brother were in the other three. The press keep taking picture of them like they were some celebrity.

'Emily,' Officer Malloy said from behind her. The officer had stayed with her for the last few days, just to make sure she was ok. Emily turned, around to look at her. Stand to her left was a couple. She were smiling at Emily and holding hands. 'This is father James Smith and his wife Donna. They are family of yours,' the police woman said, smiling.

'I've never meet them before and my parents didn't have any sibling. They're demons,' Emily said. The three adults looked taken aback by the statement. Emily looked at them, waiting for to do something. James smiled and stepped forward, till he was in front of Emily, then crouched down.

'Emily, I can promise you that I'm not a demon,' he said. Emily studied him, he looked like her father, but was very, very pale and had green eyes. He was wearing a black suit, with white card around his collar. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, glass, beaker that was about half the sizes of a pen. He undid the top and poured it onto his hand. 'Holy water, demons get burnt by Holy water,' he explained, looking up at Emily. 'If you don't have Holy water you can say Christo, demons don't like it.' Emily nodded before saying 'Christo.'

'See I'm not a demon,' James went on to explain. 'Demons can't possess Righteous people.' Emily nodded, understanding. 'And I can promise you Donna isn't a demon as well.' He replaced his holy water into his jacket. 'Why are you here?' Emily asked. She looked at the Police woman and Donna, who were silently watching the conversation.

'We want to take you home with us,' James said. 'We live in this really nice, little town just on the outskirts of Seattle. I think you like it there.' He smiled and Emily nodded. She trusted this man, which was strange for here.

'Can we go home for a few minutes, to say goodbye?' Emily asked. James nodded and stood up, taking Emily hand. They could leave now, the funnel was mostly over. All that was left was the coffins being buried, and no one there wanted her to be presence to that. They pair of them walked out of the graveyard, with the other following.

They stopped by a silver Merc and Dona pull a set of keys out of here pocket. Officer Malloy turned to James and said 'I'll lead in the police car to the house, is that alright?' James nodded, and she walked away, waving to Emily as she did. James opened the door for Emily and she jumped into the car. He did her belt and closed the door. He sat into the front passer seat and Donna started the car and drove off.

They drove and Emily thought. The voice had been silence for the last few days, ever since the incident. Maybe, it was over now. 'So Emily, what do you like to do?' Donna asked when they were about five minutes from the house. Emily blinked out of her thoughts. What did she like to do?

'I like to do drawings mostly,' Emily said, truthfully. Dona and James shared a look and both smiled, like pair of idiots. Emily scowled at them and asked 'what is so funny.' They must have found it funny that she liked to draw. Maybe they were nice people after all…

Donna chuckled, softly to herself and said 'It's just that I'm a painter that's all. I do landscape of the local farmland and stuff at home.' O That was a plot twist. Donna turned to look at Emily, smiling gently. She looked at her properly. She had brown hair, that fell to her shoulders and eyes that looked like a mix of blue and green, almost grey. She had high cheekbones and was pale, but not as pale as James.

The car stopped in the driveway of the house. There were flowers lining the walls and police tape after the door to the house. An officer stood there and was talking to Ms Malloy. The other officer nodded and walked away, looking at Emily in an odd way, as James helped her out of the car.

They walked into the house in silent. It was eerie now, Emily thought. It was like everything that had happened had aged the building by 20 years. James stood in the living room and looked around, as if he was remembering something. Donna walked up to him and asked him something in a quiet voice. He nodded half heartily, and Donna walked back over to Emily, who had been waiting by the stairs.

'Do you want to go packet stuff?' Donna asked and Emily nodded once. They started to walk up the stairs, Emily leading the way. Upstairs hadn't changed that much from the other day, but the doors were all closed, with yellow tape covering the doorways. 'Where is your room?' Donna said and Emily pointed to the only room without any tape. The inside of the room was unnatural clean. The room felt unlived in, like a room in a furniture store. Everything was too neat, placed with so much care as if it was all made of glass and could shatter at any moment. Emily walked over to her closet, and opened it. Her clothes hadn't been touch and were still in the order that her mother had put them in. She started to take out everything that she had worn when Donna stepped forward. 'Can I take a look?' She mumbled, and Emily nodded in reply again.

Donna walked to the closets and looked threw the clothes inside, and said nice things about some of them and not commenting on the others. Emily walked around her room and looked at the pictures on the wall. She stared at the new one, the one she had done the day of the attack. When Donna wasn't looking, she pulled it off the wall and folded it. She hidden it behind her back, when Donna turned, holding some clothes in her hand. 'Emily, I love your style, it's very artistic and storybook,' She said, then she though over her sentence, and asked 'Storybook isn't a thing is it? Emily shrugged, and Donna laughed. It's easy and infectious and it cause Emily to smile. 'Look, I need to hunt for a suitcase; do you want to stay here or what?' Emily nodded, and Donna placed the clothes on the bed and walked out.

Emily looked around the room again and looked especially at the walls. She walked slowly, to the bed, running her hand over the bed sheets. This would be the last time she would be in this room, in this house for the matter. She felt like she should say something, a goodbye or a prayer. She had started that recently, praying. She felt like it was the right thing to do. Someone had saved her. Maybe Sarah and the other two had been angels, sent to save her. Maybe the demon had kept his promise. Her dream had been fulfilled. 'It my fault,' she whispered she herself. 'I'm sorry.' She looked over to the dressers and saw that her present had been placed there. The journal had been placed she ambled over to it and picked it up. It was the same as she had left it the other night. She flipped through it and stopped at the half way point. She looked at the picture she had left beside the pile. She unfolded it and placed it between the two halves. She turned as Donna came in with a black, suitcase. 'What do you have there?' She asked, looking her up and down, with a fade, half smile.

'My grandmother gave me this journal for my birthday, I was just getting it,' Emily replied. She looked back at the pile and grabbed the new shoes she had got. 'This as well, there new,' She said, looking down at them, then back at Donna.

'They are pretty cute shoes,' she said, nodding. 'If you wore them and this,' she started, and lifted a dress off the bed. It was a light grey with a black ribbon tied around the waist around. Emily hadn't seen it before, and it looked new. She wondered if her mother had bought it for the dinner they were going to go out to the Saturday after her birthday. 'You would look awesome,' Donna finished, ending her thought process.

'Indeed,' Emily said, and Donna smiled again, she was a very smiley person, Emily relies. She could see with that. 'Sweet, now do you need any help or can you manage?' Donna asked. 'I'll manage,' she replied. Emily put the journal and grabbed the dress that Donna was offering. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She quickly changed into the new dress, and unceremoniously dropped the funeral outfit onto the ground. She sat on the toilet seat to tie her shoes and catch her reflection in the mirror.

She looked at herself more closely. She still looked the same. Her hair hadn't been brushed in a while and was curling but bar that, everything was normal. Something moved beside her and she turned too looked. For a second, it was like there was something there, but as she looked, it was clear there was nothing there. She shook her head and mumbled something about being crazy. She went back into her room, just as Donna zipped up the suitcase. She looked up and clapped her hands in delight saying 'you're so cute, O my god.' 'What does god have to do with it?' Emily asked, very confused and Donna laughed loudly. 'I'll tell you some other time,' she said and pulled the suitcase on the floor. 'You Ready?' She asked and Emily nodded in reply.

They walked back down stairs slowly, so that Emily could say goodbye and back sure she remember everything about the house, from the cheap carpet to the yellowing ceilings. James was still in the living room, looking at family pictures for some reason. He turned and asked 'Are you sure you want to come with us?' He looked worried. Emily smiled and replied 'yes I do, we are family, after all.'

**Well that was intense… I think. I was crying, but that may have been for other reasons. Loki related reasons. O but what is this excellence news I have? Well, dear children, this will be the last of the backstoryish chapters. Next week, (I joke of course) will included guest stars John and Dean Winchester. Also Emily will no longer be a Depressing 6 year old, but a guilty ridden 10/11 year old. I don't know if that is a spoiler, and if it is I'm sorry. I'm very tired, I've I spent the last 2 days editing not one, BUT TWO fics. **

**Well BYE BYE now, enjoy tonight episode with Steve. Don't cry too much. Enjoy Steve. **


End file.
